Meet Trevor, Maria and Marcus
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Meet these characters that me and Astral have just made up.


Meet Trevor, Maria and Marcus  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I just made up Trevor and Maria. They are both Marth's cousin and are brother and sister. Astral owns Marcus.  
  
One day the smashers were bored. So Marth and Roy were both inviting some new people for them to meet.  
  
Zelda: Wonder who they are.  
  
Marth: You'll find out. I wonder if Trevor has become nicer then the last time I saw him.  
  
Link: what do you mean?  
  
Marth: Roy was with us. He was 12. I was 15. Trevor was 9 and a geek. He made his first invention. And used Roy as a test subject. Maria was busy talking on her fake cell phone.  
  
Roy: I had a pink rabbit over my head for a week. It was annoying. His invention. And since then, I've always been his test subject. Oh well. Marcus is one of my army friends. He's really nice. Except in wars.  
  
Mario: Oh-a no.  
  
*dingdong*  
  
Marcus is singing to that army tune like thing: I don't know what I've been told--  
  
Roy: *answers door* But my grandma's pretty old! Marcus!  
  
Marcus: Hey, sir!  
  
Roy: Did you lose weight?  
  
A/N: The only reason he asked this is because he's fat.  
  
Marcus: How nice of you to notice! I lost one pound!  
  
Roy: That's great! Come meet everyone.  
  
Marcus: Ok.  
  
Roy: These are my friends. You will find out who they are because of their name tags.  
  
Marcus: Hello!  
  
Marth: Hi, and welcome to--  
  
Link: *pushes Marth* Super Smash headquarters.  
  
Marcus: Uh, thank you to both of you.  
  
Roy: *nervous chuckle* Uh, please sit down and talk with my friends while I go to the washroom.  
  
Marcus: Yes, sir!  
  
Roy: *runs to the bathroom*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
Marth: He's here. Please be nice. You don't want to get on his bad side. *answers door* Hi, Trevor!  
  
Trevor: *bored* Hello, Marth. Salutations.  
  
Marth: Uh, right, come meet my friends.  
  
Trevor: Friends? Is Roy here? *smiles evilly*  
  
Maria: I'm not just invisible, am I?  
  
Marth: Maria? Oh, you came?  
  
Maria: Duh! I'm his sister!  
  
Marth: Oh yeah, come and meet everyone.  
  
Maria: *looks at everyone and notices they're wearing name tags* Name tags? Please! That is so, like, last millennium!  
  
Zelda: She has such a bad attitude.  
  
Roy: *comes out of bathroom and sees Trevor and Maria* Trevor! Maria! So glad you two could come. But I didn't know Maria was coming too.  
  
Maria: Like, duh! My parents needed to get rid of me for the day. So, like what do you do for fun?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Peach is in the kitchen cooking with Mario. Let's see how it's going.  
  
Peach: *reading cookbook* Add some of this, stir that. Mario, how's it going?  
  
Mario: Just fine! *stirs soup*  
  
Peach: Ok, so the noodles are done, and the drinks are made. So, I'll were waiting for is the soup, mashed potato and chow main.  
  
Puppy dog: It's not a party, is it?  
  
Peach: No, but I here Marcus eats a lot.  
  
Puppy dog: Oh yeah. Back to the other smashers.  
  
Peach: Hey!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Maria: *walks up to Zelda* Like, you are so pretty!  
  
Zelda: Oh, thanks! Do you like my nice pink dress?  
  
Maria: Yeah, it's so totally non-threatning!  
  
Trevor: *mocking* yeah, it's so totally non-threatning! Bleh!  
  
Marth: *sighs* Why don't you talk with Roy? I'm going to see if dinner's ready. *walks into the kitchen*  
  
Trevor: Ha ha! *walks up to Roy* Hi, test subject-- I mean Roy.  
  
Roy: *nervous chuckle* Hi! How old are you now?  
  
Trevor: By your estimating, you think I'm 15.  
  
Roy: Are you?  
  
Trevor: No! 17.  
  
Roy: Oh, what inventions have you come up with?  
  
Trevor: *evil grin* My latest version. The shrink ray! *cocks the shrink ray*  
  
Roy: *gulps*  
  
Puppy dog: Uh, let's not read this part yet. Poor Roy.  
  
------------------  
  
Zelda: *is thinking* (I hope Maria doesn't stay over tonight. She's way too cool for the cousin of a prince.)  
  
Maria:*gets a phone call on her cell phone* Like, hello? Oh, hi! *sighs* But mother! I don't want to stay over here tonight! Way too many boys! Like, no mom! No! Like, ok! If you buy me make up! Ok, then, I'll like, stay. How long? Like, oh man...  
  
Zelda: How long?  
  
Maria: *turns cell phone off* A week. Oh well. I'm getting new make-up!  
  
Zelda: *thinking* *(Oh great. Instead of her staying over for one night she's staying over for a week? That's just not good!)  
  
Maria: I hate all these boys. They're so gross! Especially that one in the spandex.  
  
C. Falcon: Show me a moose! I mean, show me your moves! *scratches foot*  
  
Zelda: We all hate him. Isn't there at least one boy you won't argue with?  
  
Maria: Nope. I even hate my cousins!  
  
Zelda: Come on. Don't be a pain in the butt! Tell me what boy you won't argue with so we can get this over with!  
  
Maria: Ok, then. That guy in the green tunic. He's just so cool! The tights are kind of a turn off though.  
  
Zelda: Grr.... *face turns red*  
  
Maria: Woah. Like, cool down.  
  
Zelda: I have to go to my room and get something. Excuse me.*walks into her room and yells*  
  
----------------------  
  
Daisy: I find Maria cool.  
  
Samus: I don't know... she just WAY to cool.  
  
Daisy: Well, I'm going to talk to her. *walks over to Maria and tears off name tag* Hi!  
  
Maria: Like, who the heck are you?  
  
Daisy: I'm Daisy.  
  
Maria: Cool name. Like, Daisies are my favorite flowers!  
  
Daisy: Really?  
  
Peach: *walks into the room* DINNER'S READY!  
  
Trevor: Darn! I'll have to save my invention for tomorrow.  
  
Roy: Phew! ----------------  
  
Marcus: *gulping food down really fast*  
  
Everyone: *stares at Marcus*  
  
Marcus: Sorry. *eats politely*  
  
Everyone: *starts eating*  
  
----------------  
  
Trevor: Come on Maria, were going!  
  
Maria: Like, no way! Our parents said were staying here, bro.  
  
Trevor: What?  
  
-----------------  
  
Puppy dog: Just wanted to introduce you to them. You don't have to review. 


End file.
